Deep sea fishing requires fishline of several hundred meters and often an electromotive reel is used. The electromotive reel of this type retrieves a fishing line at high speed and a swivel often collides with a tip top guide, so strongly that a guide ring gets out of place. Although it is, of course, desired to stop the rotation of the motor when the swivel approaches the tip top guide, it is extremely difficult to observe the swivel coming out from the sea. Since the distance between the tip top guide and the surface of the sea is very short, therefore the swivel coming into collision with the tip top guide is virtually inevitable.